This application relates to Ser. Nos. 060,501, 060,604 and 060,455 which are co-pending herewith.
This invention relates to a heavy duty conveyor bucket which includes an auxiliary support wheel. The wheel is mounted on the side of the bucket opposite the chain to which the bucket is attached. The auxiliary wheel permits much larger buckets carrying much heavier loads to be utilized in conveyor systems of the type wherein the bucket is mounted by one side to a chain in cantilevered relation. The support wheel relieves stress on the bucket itself and on the chain and chain track which carry a large number of buckets at relatively high rates of speed.